1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel and more specifically, to a fishing reel with improved transmission efficiency, which effectively transmits power and provides a high spool braking force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fishing reel uses a shaft to move a spool in axial direction such that a brake pad at one side of the spool is forced to stop against a metal disk. The metal disk is rotatable by a handle through a gear transmission mechanism. Therefore the power is transmitted from the handle to the spool. When the handle as well as the metal disk is fixed, the spool is provided with a braking force to prevent an excessive high speed of the let-off motion of the fishing line.
The aforesaid prior art design utilizes the friction force between the brake pad and the metal disk to transmit a rotary driving force from the handle to the spool, or to give a braking force to the spool. If the external force is excessively high, the brake pad and the metal disk may slip on each other, resulting in a power transmission loss and spool brake failure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fishing reel that eliminates the aforesaid problem.